Knock Three Times
by magisterquinn
Summary: [AU] The worst thing for Raven moving into residence at college? Being in a coed dormitory and having the world's most annoyingly loud neighbour upstairs. BBxRae I'm getting progressively worse at summaries


**Author's Note: Inspired by two things, the song Knock Three Times by Tony Orlando and by the episode The Lost Episode when the reasons as to why Beast Boy can tolerate really loud music was revealed. I stayed at co-ed dorms for a week before and they're not all they're cracked out to be. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.**

**

* * *

**

**Knock Three Times**

Two words. Co-ed Dorms. They were going to be the end of her.

Being in co-ed dorms wasn't exactly her preference, heck if it was up to her she'd be in a single sex school. Unfortunately those didn't exist in university and even more unfortunate, despite her single dorm room where she was alone and roommate-less, the loudest male idiot lived upstairs. Every night, and occasionally during the day, there would be some sort of ruckus upstairs creeping into her nice, quiet room. And she liked her quiet, she liked it a lot.

Lord knew who lived upstairs, all she knew was it was a he and she hated him.

* * *

Two words. Co-ed Dorms. So sweet!

He loved every minute of it. Okay so it wasn't co-ed like you shared a bathroom with the girls, but it was co-ed like if you walked down the stairs you'd see some pretty hot mamas on your way down. With all that up and down, he could squat an elephant. Dorm life was definitely for him, all the parties, the girls, the no parentals. It was all pretty… well, pretty sweet.

What more was he was in a single room, no annoying roomie to bother him and mess up his place. It was all the perks minus having to ask your roommate to leave when you bring a girl over. Well, he hadn't actually had the opportunity to use that privilege yet, but he was going to. Eventually.

Right now was pre-class crash as he liked to call it. About half an hour to his next lecture and he just planned on chillin'. Just him and his new 400 watt stereo. Throwing his bag down by the bed with a loud thump he switched on the stereo and plopped on the bed.

* * *

_Thump! _

Oh no, he was home. Raven was just getting to enjoy her quiet when she heard the door upstairs slam and a bag get plopped right over her head. Then she braced herself, but it was no use. The music blared through the thin ceilings and invaded her room.

Raven, frustrated and suddenly very cranky, let herself on her bed and covered her head with her pillow. Nothing. She let out a very loud, very aggravated scream into her pillow and listened as the pulsating base vibrated the walls in her room and imbedded itself in her head.

It wasn't going away, she was willing him with her mind to turn it down as much as she could but the tremors around her prevented it. She figured the music was so loud it was blocking psychic energy. That or the idiot upstairs didn't have a brain to receive signals with. She threw the pillow up at the ceiling with no avail and reached for anything harder to throw up there. Finding nothing but pencils and paper, she had to resort to throwing her new paperback at the ceiling.

_Thunk!_

_

* * *

_

_Thunk! _

What the heck was that? A loud bang just interrupted Gar from his song and frankly, it kind of scared him. Getting up from his bed he walked around the room to see if anything had fallen. Finding absolutely nothing, he slowly eased himself on the bed when-

_Thunk! _

There it was again! What was it? It wasn't loud enough to be a gun or frequent enough for him to guess that his neighbors were having sex. It was just a thunk that seemed to come from-

_Thunk!_

The walls? He jumped on his bed and pressed an ear against that wall… nothing. Then the next wall, then the next wall. All nothing. He quickly opened the door to peer outside to see if someone was moving in or something and dropped a box. Nothing.

_Thunk!_

Damnit! It was getting really annoying! Then he got an idea. Could it be? Gar slowly eased himself on his knees making sure not to make sudden movements and pressed his hear against the carpeted floor.

_Thunk! _

The sound startled him and he jumped up from the floor, staring at the spot where his ear had been as if he just saw it open up and eat a puppy. Someone from downstairs was pounding on his floor? He walked over to the stereo and turned it down. The banging stopped. Then he turned the knob again, cranking up the volume and-

_Thunk!_

He gasped and pointed down at the floor with one hand, covering his mouth with the other. Who was downstairs? He turned down the volume and sat on his bed to think. Who was downstairs? Girls? Girls were pounding on his floor?

A girl was pounding on his floor.

* * *

Raven clutched her book with one hand and stared up at the ceiling with absolute disdain. He had finally turned down the music. The book by now was tattered and the paper cover was ripped and the pages were folded over from having been repeatedly thrown up at the ceiling with enough force to break the sound barrier and get the idiot's attention.

And thank God it did because one more moment of it and her ears would have bled. She gave a sigh of relief and sat back down on her bed, ready to go back to reading. The noise had been taken care of.

Today.

* * *

Groovin'. Movin' and groovin'. Gar swayed to the sound of the beat fed to his ears by the iPod. It was a sick new track recorded by his friend Dick and his band, and boy did they know how to make music.

Before he knew it, he was bustin' moves he didn't know existed all over his dorm floor. All variations of the worm, the frog and every animal named break dance move there was. He figured he should have had a camera on so he could post it all on youtube. He'd get so many hits, the ladies would be all over him!

* * *

There was a paper due tomorrow and the prof it was supposed to be handed into was a real stickler for detail. Raven needed to do this right, and she was. She was absolutely on track and on her way to finishing.

Until he got home. Raven rolled her eyes and plopped her head down on the table. Why? Why now? Go do that somewhere else? She heard quick shuffling upstairs and sudden sporadic thumps as if someone just dropped a bowling ball from five feet. More shuffling, a few heavy steps and two more heavy thumps. What was he doing now? There was no music so she couldn't explain the random noise coming from upstairs.

Quickly she reached over to the side of the table and whipped out a broom. The sole purpose of the broom was for this very reason because the dorm was carpeted. Standing up she grabbed the base of the broom and knocked the handle against the ceiling three times.

_Knock, knock, knock!_

_

* * *

_

_Knock, knock, knock! _

Did he hear something? Popping one earpiece out of his ear Gar stared at the floor. Was she knocking again? He couldn't tell so he let his foot down heavily.

_Knock, knock, knock!_

Yep she was knocking again. He gave a disgruntled sigh and plopped down on his bed, grabbing a magazine and slipping the earpiece back in his ear again. Stupid picky girl and her stupid quiet.

* * *

One day, out of complete boredom, Gar decided to try an experiment. He wanted to see how long he could keep 67 different chattering teeth going. Maybe he could even break a record! All in the name of science of course. So he got himself ready and called over his buddy Dick to watch it and be his witness.

"Alright dude, got the timer?" he asked unpacking and laying out all of the chattering teeth.

"This is so stupid, Gar," sighed Dick. He couldn't believe Gar had talked him into helping him out.

"Yea, stupid like a fox! Now remember you gotta start as soon as I let down these two teeth and they start chattering okay?" Dick nodded, "Dude, I shoulda gotten you some food and a calendar, we're gunna be here for a while." If Dick rolled his eyes, he couldn't tell because of his glasses, but Gar was pretty sure he did.

"The rules are, once all the teeth are set there can only be one set of teeth not chattering at any given time or else its over. Got it?" Dick nodded patronizingly.

"Alright," he unwrapped the last set of teeth and wound it up. While holding onto that one, he grabbed another one and wound that up two. And with a silent count to three in his head, he let them both down grabbed more teeth to wind. In a few seconds 67 different chattering teeth were chattering on his floor.

* * *

The most unusual sound came that day to Raven's room. She was meditating on her bed when there came a rush of pitter-patter. At first she dismissed it as rain but when she opened her eyes the sun was shining through her window. What the heck was that noise?

She got up and listened through the walls and looked out the door. Don't tell her, it was the boy upstairs. What the hell was he doing? Did he set loose a hundred gerbils in his room? The chattering was unbearably annoying and at such a high pitch it sounded what she imagined a dog whistle would sound like if she were a dog.

She reached over and grabbed the broom and pounded on the ceiling.

_Knock, knock, knock._

_

* * *

_

Gar frantically wound up the dying chattering teeth until-

_Knock, knock, knock. _

The vibrations from downstairs knocked over another set of teeth while one was still in his hands. The fallen set had stopped chattering and his eyes widened in horror.

"NO!!" he yelled at fallen teeth, "No!"

"Hey dude, that's it. 13 minutes an-"

_Thump, thump!_

Dick was interrupted by Gar pounding on the floor.

"Hey!" he yelled into the ground. Dick was now as confused as ever. Gar turned to him and pointed at the floor, "There's a chick down there."

Dick stared at the floor and then back at Gar, "What?"

"Downstairs, there's a chick who keeps," he turned to the floor again and yelled into the carpet, "Banging on the floor!" Dick gave him a look and set the timer on the bed.

"Alright dude," he got up and backed away towards the door, "Whatever you say man. I'm just gunna leave your timer here on the bed, 'kay?" And with that, Dick ran out of the room.

Gar just stared at the spot on the floor and kept yelling, "You see that? Now you're scaring away my friends!"

* * *

"Dude, I totally kicked your butt!" taunted Gar as he and his best friend Vic entered his room, he walked in and stroke a pose, "You got owned by the 'Eliminator'." Vic pushed his friend in the room and laughed.

"Man, you just lucky my phone rang or you woulda been toast, alright?" Gar got up and pushed his friend, who was incidentally twice as big as him. Vic shoved him back in return when Gar made a jab at his head, and missed. Vic opened his eyes wide in surprise and lunged at Gar, grabbing his head in a head lock.

"Whatcha gon' do lil' man? Whatcha gon' do, 'Eliminator'?" He taunted as gar swung at him with no success. They both fell backwards on his bed and began to toss and tumble as Gar tried to defend himself against his massive friend. Kick, punch, kick, jab. Wrestling with a former football star, not the best idea.

Thud! The both fell on the floor with shoving Vic's head into the carpet, "Woah, I'm so sacred, Vic."

* * *

_Thud! _

O Lord, not again. Raven absently grabbed the broom and pounded on her ceiling.

* * *

_Knock, knock, knock. _

The sound jostled the two best friends out of their wrestling and Gar sighed and plopped on the bed.

"What was that man?" asked Vic, getting up and looking at Gar questionably.

"The chick, she doesn't like noise and floor is really thin."

Vic looked at him, "So?" and slammed his foot on the floor.

"Dude! You're gunna piss her off," pleaded Gar as he sat up and looked at Vic's foot horrified.

"And? Is she your girl?" Gar shook his head and Vic shrugged his shoulders, "So, you don't gotta worry about pissing her off."

Gar looked at the floor, "I guess."

Vic walked over and smacked him across his head, "Ouch! What the hell was that for?"

"Man, you're being whipped by some girl you don't even know?"

"Am not!"

"Are to! Look, we're just fooling around and just because some girl downstairs doesn't like noise? What is wrong with you man? You're gunna let some girl control your life? And you aren't even getting' some so why deal with it?"

Gar scrunched up his forehead and nodded, "Hey, yeah!"

"Exactly, so go down there and give her a piece of your mind!" Vic grabbed him by the shoulders and stood him up.

"Yeah!" And shoved him out the door.

Gar stormed over to the stairs with determination and stopped before walking back to his door and slowly taking large steps towards the stairwell. Vic leaned against the door frame and raised an eyebrow at him.

"What the hell are you doing, man?"

"I'm counting my steps to the stairs so that I cou- Oh nuts, I lost my number." He hurried back to his door and began again, ignoring Vic's rolling eyes and shaking head.

* * *

Raven revelled in the quiet. Until there was a knock at her door.

* * *

He knocked at the door roughly where he landed 18 steps away from the stairwell. He straightened his clothes and rolled his head, cracking his neck, ready for a good talking to when the door opened.

And he saw the most gorgeous girl he had ever seen on the other side. She had short, straight black hair which glistened in the fluorescent light of the hallway and blue eyes that were so rich they were almost purple. She had an annoyed look on her face and he realized he was staring.

"Uh, sorry I, uh…" He stuttered for a moment until he glanced past her into her room and saw a broom leaning against her desk. That was the confounded broom that she was using to bang on his floor.

* * *

Raven opened the door to a confused looking blonde boy in the hall. He was just staring at her and she wanted to know what he wanted so she could go back to reading. His green eyes looked right into hers and stuck there.

"Uh, sorry I, uh…" He stammered and shook his head adorably.

* * *

"I, uh, I'm the guy who lives upstairs an-" And she slammed the door on his face. Geez, she must really hate him. He wiped his face with his hands and knocked again. This time she only opened it a crack and peeked out.

"Go away," she said before trying to slam the door once more except it was blocked by his hand. He gave a yelp of pain and put his throbbing fingers in his mouth.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said looking down at his hand.

"It's okay, I just, ow, I just wanted to ask you to stop banging on my floor."

"Only if you stop making so much noise," she bit back opening the door a little wider.

"I am _not_ making noise, you just have sensitive ears!" He began to yell, forgetting about the pain in his fingers.

"Sensitive ears? Are you kidding me? Dorms in _China_ could hear you blasting that crap you listen to!"

"Crap? My friends made those songs!"

"Yeah, they've probably gone _deaf_ from you blasting music in their ears so that _their_ music sounds like crap."

"Well I'm sooorry I'm a regular university guy who listens to music instead of a monk in a monastery!" She gave a huff and slammed the door again on his face.

She was infuriating and impossible to talk to. But for some reason he knocked on her door again.

* * *

"What?" snapped Raven opening the door for a third time? The stupid boy was still outside and still knocking on her door. Why was he so determined to annoy her?

"Listen, I'm sorry if I annoy you. I'll try to be more quiet," he said dejectedly. His head was tilted down slightly and his eyes were downcast. For some reason, she found herself feeling sorry for him.

"Uh, it's okay, I guess. I'll to be… I don't know, less overbearing." He suddenly perked up and smiled at her.

"That's all I ask," he said. She was about to close the door again when he stopped it, this time with his foot.

"Well, I wanna ask another thing," she rolled her eyes and waited, he smiled at her hopefully, "What kind of music do _you_ listen to?"

**

* * *

A/N: Random thought, I think BB and Rae would be an awesome couple on the Amazing Race. I mean they'd be hilarious to watch and BB's got the social skills and Raven's got the smarts, plus they'd both be really athletic. They'd kick ass! And Star should be on America's Next Top Model, just because she'd be the nicest one and she'd win even if she wasn't all catty. Cyborg should be on Fear Factor, since he'd eat anything and Robin would be the next John Walsh for America's Most Wanted.**

**That is all.**


End file.
